


A Day with the Pack

by roseygoldbeauty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, F/M, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Bonding, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Sleepy Derek, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseygoldbeauty/pseuds/roseygoldbeauty
Summary: Pack fics are my favourite! Especially Pack Mom Stiles! So I wrote this. Hope you enjoy!





	A Day with the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Pack fics are my favourite! Especially Pack Mom Stiles! So I wrote this. Hope you enjoy!

November 2nd, 6:30 am 

Stiles' alarm goes off on the nightstand, the melody of a grand piano filling the room with gentle songs. The human stirred, his head and hand resting on his mate's chest, his leg wrapped around his. He sighed happily as Derek reached over and turned off the alarm like every morning, his amber eyes blinked open slowly, adjusting to the sunlight shining through the slightly parted curtains.

Stiles smiled as he stretched, he was never usually a morning person. But ever since he's been waking up next to Derek, and seeing the pack every morning, it began to get easier waking up earlier. 

He giggled quietly as Derek buried his face where Stiles' shoulder and the neck connected, sighing as he felt the slight scratch of the Alpha's beard. He rubbed his amber coloured eyes before rolling sideways to cuddle into his mate.

" C'mon Der. The pups and I have school today. " His voice was quiet and gentle, speaking with such lightness that it could be considered as relaxed. He even laughed lightly as Derek mumbled things like " You could always skip, " and " I could call in for you " rather sleepily.

Stiles' rolled his eyes and pushed Derek away, he sat up and stretched. But before he could get out of bed his Alpha had already sat up and had his mate in his arms. The spark sighed and leaned back against his chest, head resting back against his shoulder. He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at Derek.

Derek just smirked smugly and leaned in to kiss Stiles, sliding their lips together in a gentle kiss. Stiles reached up and buried a hand in Derek's slightly greasy dark hair, kissing back lazily.

Once they pulled away Stiles kissed his cheek and got out of bed.

" Take a shower Sourwolf. I got pups to wake up and feed. " He grabbed an outfit from their white wood dresser and made his way to the master bathroom, Derek following close behind.

He got a kiss on the cheek as he was brushing his teeth before the wolf proceeded to undress and go into the shower. Stiles smiled at him in the mirror and washed his face, slipping on a dark red Henley along with some black skinny jeans and a pair of light gray socks.

Derek was still in the shower as he woke up their pups. He let Jackson wake up Isaac, seeing how the kanima was already awake. He woke up Boyd and let him wake up Erica. She was violent in the morning and he'd rather not have new claw marks on his arms. 

Last was Scott who was easy to wake up, just a few nudges and flicks he was stretching with a yawn. Stiles chuckled at his best friends messy bed head.

" Breakfast in 40, take a shower smelly pup! " He teased, earning a scoff and a pillow thrown at him which he swiftly dodged. 

The pack's house had 4 bathrooms, a master bedroom, 4 guest bedrooms, a living room, a family room, an office, a library, a laundry room, a 1 car garage and a kitchen. The backyard was huge with a pool, deck and flower garden that Stiles had insisted on. The house took an entire year to build, with the help of the pack Derek finished it by Christmas last year. 

The pack loved the house, all living in it except for Stiles and Scott who still lived with their parents. No way would the Sheriff let Stiles move into Derek Hale, former murder suspect's house while he was still under his father's rules. Which Derek understood. Stiles would move in when he graduated college.

The kitchen was paradise to Stiles, he always loved to bake and cook, hence why Derek made such a large kitchen. It had plenty of countertop space and the stove had enough room to make 3 meals at once. The fridge was big enough to fit in months worth of food. Which ended up being on 2 months worth because of how much the werewolves eat.

Stiles slipped the apron over his head and tied it around his waist, smoothing it down on his body. He took out everything he needed, eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns and his homemade sourdough bread for toast. With no time to waste he got straight to baking, hearing the occasional shower and movement upstairs.

With the hash browns, sausage and bacon cooking in the oven, Stiles made 3 omelets filled with various ingredients for Jackson, Boyd, and Scott, as well as a batch of scrambled eggs for the rest of the pack before making over easy eggs for himself.

He cut the toast and put them in the toaster, which almost gave Stiles a stroke when Derek first showed him it. It could toast 12 pieces at once, how cool was that?!

Upon hearing the stove's timer go off, he set out heat prevention mats on the counters before slipping on his Darth Vader oven mitts. The human took out each tray of food one by one and set them on the counter before dishing out the eggs on each plate.

He dished out the rest of the food and set the table, pouring everyone a glass of some kind of drink. Orange juice for Derek, Boyd, Jackson, and Scott. Apple juice for Erica and Issac. Cranberry juice for Stiles.

Stiles sighed quietly as he finished up, setting a large plate of toast in the middle of the table before setting out the butter, jam, and peanut butter. He made sure to make 2 extra pieces for himself. Now that the rest of the pack's breakfast was finished, he began to make his own after calling out to the house;

" Breakfast's ready!! "

Stiles buttered his toast and let it melt as he cut up an avocado, laughing as he heard Boyd and Scott rushing downstairs for food like always. He rolled his eyes as they ran to the table.

Erica and Issac soon joined, walking at a normal pace with amused smiles on their faces. Erica even gave him a kiss on the cheek before she headed to the table. Luckily she wore no lipstick today. Jackson was the second last one down, giving Stiles a shoulder pat as he passed to go sit down beside Isaac.

Stiles finished up his avocado toast and put everything away before filling up the dishwasher. He closed it gently and sat down at the table with his own breakfast.

Derek was the last one to come downstairs, rubbing his hair dry with a white towel wrapped around his shoulders. He wore a gray t-shirt and his usual jeans. He gave Stiles a small kiss before sitting down.

The pack waited for Derek to settle and take the first bite, before digging in. They immediately fell into conversation, talking about what classes they had that day and if training needed to happen after school. Derek mentioned needing to meet with another Alpha in the territory next to Beacon Hills, but that conversation soon died when Stiles mentioned Winter Break wasn't for another month and a half.

They all finished breakfast quite quickly upon realizing they had only 30 minutes to get out the door. Stiles and Derek cleared the table and loaded the rest of the dishwasher as the pack got their stuff, Scott grabbing Stiles' as well.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist from behind, rubbing his face in his neck, masking his scent into Stiles'. The spark leaned his head back, smiling softly.

" Thank you for breakfast, Stiles. " The Alpha breathed into his neck before leaning his head back up to look at his mate. The male with the amber eyes and golden brown hair smiled in response.

" Of course. " He replied with verbally, like he always did. Next thing he knew he was being pushed into the counter and moved so he was facing his mate. 

Derek held his mate close by his waist, kissing those full lips he could just spend hours on. Of course, Stiles kissed back almost immediately, one hand holding Derek's neck while the other gripped his shirt.

When the pack seemed to be taking longer than usual, the kiss heated up quickly. Derek's hands had slid down and gripped Stiles' ass, causing him to moan and let the Alpha's tongue slip in between his lips.

Stiles' breathing hitched and he let out another moan as he pressed up against Derek, gripping his hair with the hand that used to be on his neck.

They broke the kiss when Derek heard the pack coming down the hall towards the stairs from the second floor. He smirked smugly at Stiles' kiss red lips and glassy eyes from arousal, which earned him another quick kiss.

Their heads were pressed together, lips closed as Stiles began to speak;

" Oh, we are so having sex tonight. We'll send the pups on a run. You'll take me apart and I'll give you the best bl- "

" OKAY WE DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT STILES " 

The rambling human broke out in a full body laugh upon hearing his best friend yell that. Derek chuckled slightly as he shook his head, wondering how Stiles could somehow forget they lived in a house full of super-hearing werewolves.

Stiles kissed Derek's cheek before heading out with their pups.

Isaac, Jackson, and Erica rode with Stiles while Boyd rode with Scott to pick up Lydia as well as Allison. 

~

School was tiring. Exams were coming up and even though Stiles knew all the material, it was stressful to know that if he failed he failed the class. Erica was angry all day, even Boyd couldn't cheer her up. Isaac was fine because of Jackson, but Stiles could still sense he was a bit stressed. 

12:30 pm, Lunch Time

Lydia was at her wit's end and being her usual bossy/bitchy self. Which caused Stiles to snap at her during her bitching at lunch. The pups were uneasy. Hopefully, when they got home it would ease up a bit.

After a couple moments of silence at the lunch table, Stiles sighed, looking at Lydia who had tears in her eyes.

" I'm sorry Lyds. Exams have everyone on edge and I get that but you can't take it out on us okay? That's not fair. " The rest of the pack nodded in agreement, making Lydia frown as she nodded.

" I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to, it's just, you know. " and Stiles did know. It was how she grew up, she couldn't help it. He gave her a reassuring smile as he nodded. The pack seemed more relaxed now.

" After school, I'll make us all some snacks and we can test each other okay? So we know the material for sure and won't have to stress so much. Derek will be back for dinner tonight. "

The pack nodded, aside from Isaac who was focusing his eyes on his book instead. 

For the rest of the day, the pack was calmer but still stressed. Stiles didn't need to be a werewolf to know the anxiety they were feeling. Luckily they all had gym last, letting them burn off some stress and even share a fit of laughter when Lydia smacked Jackson in the face with a hockey stick. He looked like a dog who just got their muzzle hit with a newspaper.

3:15 pm, After School 

Scott went to Allison's after school, studying with her instead. Which was fine, Stiles knew they haven't been able to talk much since Scott had joined Derek's pack.

Stiles took the rest home and got straight to making snacks, making Jackson and Boyd move the coffee table in the living room so they could all sit on the floor.

He made a fruit platter with some whip cream, along with a cracker/ham/cheese platter and laid them in the middle of the living room floor.  
After testing everyone with Lydia's help, they decided to watch a movie and ended up watching " Moana ". Which ended up in them all singing along horribly and tearing up at certain parts. 

" Stiles? " Isaac spoke up near the end, tapping the human on the shoulder and leaning slightly out of Jackson's hold. Stiles turned around and looked at the couple now on the couch.

" Yeah? " He asked, smiling at his two pups.

" I'm hungry. " Before Stiles could speak, the pack did. All agreeing.

" I'm starving. " Erica whined, pouting against Boyd's neck as he nodded in agreement.

" Can we have those ribs and potatoes you made last week? If we have any left? " Lydia spoke up, a hopeful gleam in her eyes as Stiles rolled his eyes. He stood up and stretched.

" Fine fine. But you're helping me, Isaac! " Stiles grabbed his pups hand, dragging him to the kitchen as the rest of the pack laughed and picked another movie. Isaac had a huge smile so it was obvious he didn't mind helping, despite Jackson's pouting.

Stiles got Isaac to wash and cut the potatoes, as well as some veggies. Werewolves need their vegetables too! As Stiles prepped the ribs, putting various spices on the racks of meat as well as a mix of barbeque and hot sauce, just how they all liked it. 

As the now seasoned potatoes and ribs cooked, Stiles cleaned up the kitchen. Boyd and Jackson put the coffee table back when everyone settled back onto the couch. 

It took around an hour for the food to cook, they watched a few episodes of Friends as they waited. 

While Stiles cut up the ribs into servings of 3 ribs per plate, Derek came home with Scott. He was immediately greeted by the pack, telling their Alpha about their day and seeking comfort with his scent. Stiles laughed when he walked into the living room to see Derek was submerged into a pack pile. He shook his head and spoke up;

" No matter how much I love puppy piles. Supper is ready! " He exclaimed, causing Derek to get kneed in the stomach from Jackson scrambling with Boyd and Isaac to get to the dinner table. Lydia and Scott, as well as Stiles, almost fell over laughing while Derek growled at his pups, which ended up with Stiles pushing everyone into the dining room with tears in his eyes.  
The spark sighed as he wiped his eyes and sat down at the table, placing a jug of pink lemonade in the middle of the table for the pack to help themselves. They waited until their Alpha took the first bite, before chowing down themselves. Scott was the first to pour himself a glass of lemonade after Derek. 

" The Alpha needs to meet me next week. " 

The table went still, everyone looking at Derek before looking at Stiles. Stiles sighed before putting his fork down, wiping his mouth and taking a sip of his water.

" And how long will we need to be there? ". The question hung thick in the air, the pack knew how Stiles felt about going to meet an Alpha during school. Last time it took 3 weeks and John lost it, forbidding him from going out for a month, which caused a lot of pain between the pack with their Alpha's mate not being with them.  
Derek rubbed the back of his neck and took another bite of his baked potatoes before swallowing to speak without his mouth full;

" A week and a half. " was his reply. The pups had begun eating again, but now slowly. Stiles took a deep breath, thinking it over while the pack and he finished up their food. He nodded, smiling softly.

" Okay. Our exam is on Friday so we'll have the weekend to pack. I'll let my dad know and he can call in for me and Jackson. You'll have to call in for Isaac, Erica, and Boyd though. "

" I know, I will "

Stiles nodded and collected everybody's plates. The pack told Derek about their exam as Stiles cut the blueberry pie, fresh from the oven, in equal pieces so everyone could have at least one piece. 

Once the pie had been devoured and the dishwasher was unloaded and loaded again, everyone had gone to do their own thing. Scott went home to spend time with Melissa, Erica and Boyd went out into the preserve while Isaac and Jackson went to most likely make out in their bedroom. Stiles sighed as he finally got into his and Derek's bedroom, he shut the door and stretched, going straight into the bathroom for a hot shower.

He leaned his head back as the hot water sprayed onto his sore muscles, he let out a small humming noise when he suddenly felt a familiar naked body press up against him. The amber eyed male smirked as he pressed back against the body, Derek's hands held Stiles' waist.

" Didn't you take a shower this morning Sourwolf? " He teased, turning around and wrapping his arms around Derek's neck as the Alpha smirked.

" I did, but it missed a certain... " Derek trailed off, sliding his hands down Stiles's body and gripping his plump ass, making Stiles moan. The spark leaned up, kissing Derek as he pushed him against the shower wall.

The Alpha bit his lower lip as he watched his mate drop to his knees in from of him, taking his thick, uncut cock in his gorgeous slim hands before taking a long lick up the length of it. Derek let his head fall back against the tiles, letting out a small moan as he threads his fingers in Stiles long hair and grips, making Stiles moan. 

He smirked and moaned as Stiles took his cock in his mouth in one fluid motion, bobbing his head up and down, using his hand to massage the wolf's balls. Derek groaned, his eyes glowing a slight red as he grips Stiles' hair and fucks into his mouth, knowing his mate will let him. His breath now came in harsh shudders in between moans. Stiles just moaned around his cock and reached back, slipping two fingers inside himself and thrusts them in time with Derek's thrusts into his mouth.

They both didn't last long, Derek couldn't hold back when Stiles sucked harder as he came, causing the Alpha to follow shortly after. 

~

After washing up and a little more kissing in the shower, the water had run cold. They both got out and dried off before getting dressed. Stiles dressed in Derek's favourite gray Henley that was much too big on him, and a pair of black briefs while Derek just dressed into a pair of boxers.  
They both settled into their bed, Stiles snuggled up to Derek's chest as soon as he opened his arms. Derek rests his hand on Stiles back, his other hand laying against his stomach and as he suspected, his mate rested his own hand on top of his. Stiles yawned tiredly, letting his eyes droop close as Derek let he do the same.

" Goodnight, Sourwolf. "

" Goodnight Stiles. "

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are nice <3 :)


End file.
